Ultimate Dream League Shorts Collection 1 (Cancelled)
by UltimateDreamLeagueHQ
Summary: The Dream League has many short stories, and not all of them make it into the main UDL storyline. The Dream League is a team of AU Disney superheroes, and aside from fighting crime they all deal with situations of all kinds, funny or dramatic. Wonderboy, Dreamchild, The Masked Mallard, La Sirenetta, Bongo, Sunshine, and many others are here. Have some bite-sized superfun!(CANCELED)
1. Sunshine's First Anything

Ultimate Dream League Shorts Collection 1

Written by Joseph Label

Original "Dream League" concept created by Joseph and Andrew "HeffyDoodle" Wamboldt

**ABOUT**

_Ultimate Dream League _is an ongoing series currently found here in (_Ultimate Dream League - Volume 1_). The Dream League is a team of superheroes consisting of AU Disney characters. This is not the main series but instead a collection of shorts taking place in that universe. Some of the shorts will be more canonical than others to the UDL narrative, and in fact some shorts may be outright non-canon. I will usually include a small comment to each short to give an idea of where they might or might not fit in. We'll see. Lastly, this is only the first collection, and I think each UDL Volume will have a Short Collection as a companion.

You will meet superheroes based on Disney characters but modified for this unique world, such as…

**THE MASKED MALLARD**

Real Name: Scrooge McDuck

Created in the Dream League Universe by: Nicole aka "One Lucky Unicorn"

Brief Description: An old, Glaswegian anthropomorphic duck who can still battle! Scrooge McDuck is the richest duck in the world and an economical titan in Epcot City _and _Duckburg, Calisota. Avaricious but moral (for the most part), he's made his fortune by being tougher than the toughies and smarter than the smarties. He's greedy and a master treasure hunter, but as the Masked Mallard he is a dapper protector of Epcot. With his super strength, keen wisdom and a bit of inexplicable luck, he's one tough septuagenarian. He's the Gentleman's Crimefighter!

**DREAMCHILD**

Real name: Alice Liddell

Created in the Dream League Universe by: Joseph

Brief Description: Curious, little Alice is a twelve-year-old student attending St. Blair Academy, but when she's not in class she's in her blue and white costume as Dreamchild! She's remarkably intelligent and precocious, but she still indulges in more childish whimsy. But as playful and polite as she is, her psychic powers are great and powerful, and many adult criminals fear her. She can also enter dreams and speak telepathically. Whether you need to be rescued or you need a good friend, this English girl is a real Dream Come True!

(She's the deuteragonist of the main _Ultimate Dream League _storyline.)

**DUCK AVENGER**

Real name: Donald Fauntleroy Duck

Created in the Dream League Universe by: Joseph

Brief Description: A snarky wisecracker, Duck Avenger is a relatively young adult duck. He enjoys teasing his comrades, but secretly he's jealous because he lacks any superpower, being the only member with this distinction. Nonetheless, he's trusty with his many gadgets, and underneath the hotheadedness beats a pure heart. He is The Duck Knight.

(His name, costume, and some minor details are lifted from Paperinik, but otherwise there's no real adaptation of that series in The Dream League.)

**BONGO**

Real Name: Bongo

Created in the Dream League Universe by: Andrew "HeffyDoodle" Wamboldt

Brief Description: Bongo is a halfway anthropomorphic, young brown bear; he's bipedal but he cannot talk. Very little is known about his background, only that he used to be in a circus and he has super strength. He's lovable to many teammates, but in battle he's nobody to fool with. He can box and ride his unicycle, but at the end of the day he wants nothing more than a tasty pork cutlet and a good sleep as a reward. He's Bongo, the Amazing Super-Bear!

**SUNSHINE**

Real Name: Briar Rose (?)

Created in Dream League Universe by: Joseph

Brief Description: Virtually nothing has been revealed about Sunshine's past save for the fact that she's "not from America." But what the Dream League does know are her physical beauty, her ability to fly, her powerful strength, and her solar-charged attacks. Despite her beauty she's quite modest and compassionate, serving as a moral compass for the team. Patient, understanding and affectionate, she sometimes has to play the thankless role as the mediator. Shy, sisterly, she's a Ray of Hope, so to speak!

**WONDERBOY**

Real Name: Hercules Adelphos

Created in Dream League Universe by: Emma

Brief Description: Hercules when at his parents' farm, Wonderboy when in Epcot City, he is a clumsy and awkwardly meek superhero, the second-newest member of the team so far. Some might mistake his clumsiness for being dumb, but they're dead wrong. He's actually pretty clever and has figured out a villain's weakness before the others more than once. His mythological-like physical strength and stamina are betrayed by his kind and sensitive heart. He seems to have a crush on Sunshine. His first cousin is Ariel Adelphos (see below), and he's good buddies with Dreamchild, who invited him to begin with after he saved Alice Liddell's life. He's one heck of a Cinderella story: he's the real Zero to Hero!

(He's the protagonist of the main _Ultimate Dream League _storyline.)

**LA SIRENETTA**

Real Name: Ariel Adelphos

Created in Dream League Universe by: Hannah aka "GotSpirit"

Brief Description: La Sirenetta, who also goes by the nicknames Siren or Renny, is a funny, bubbly young woman with aquatic powers, including the ability to transform into a mermaid at will. The only catch is her body and hair turn blue when using powers. Attractive and spunky, La Sirenetta is rebellious but friendly. Ariel's first cousin is Hercules, and while she shares his sensitivity she's more sociable and forward. Tragically, she lost her mother under mysterious circumstances years ago, an event that still haunts her. She started off as a Dream League fangirl, but now she's part of their world. She's the NICKNAME COMING SOON! UNCOMFORTABLE PLACEHOLDER!

But not every hero in the Overlook Mansion is conventional…

**DUCKWORTH**

Real Name: Edward Sigmund Duckworth

Created in Dream League Universe by: Nicole aka "One Lucky Unicorn"

Brief Description: Duckworth is the longtime butler of Scrooge McDuck/The Masked Mallard. Many would describe him as no-nonsense, but that's not entirely true: he does have a dry, sarcastic sense of humor. He frequently makes quips at the Dream League's expense and is recognized as a voice of reason. But take away his stiff upper-lip persona and you'll find someone fiercely loyal. Despite his name he's actually an anthropomorphic dog, and a tall one at that. Very good, sir.

LET'S GO!

* * *

"Sunshine's First Anything"

Duck Avenger, alone with Sunshine in the Overlook Mansion, treated the tall, beautiful superhuman to a tour of many things throughout the day. Sunshine lived full time in the Overlook after joining the team, and she wasn't familiar with 'modern' life.

"Okay, Sunny," Duck Avenger said. They sat at the dining table. "I got a new joke for ya. Ready?"

Sunshine didn't know what to expect but she indulged him. "All right."

"Knock knock."

She tilted her head a bit. "Hm?"

"Knock, knock!"

She hesitantly knocked the table twice.

"No! No, no, no!" Duck Avenger was stunned. "It's a knock-knock joke!"

"Oh." She smiled for a few seconds but lost it quickly. "What's that?"

"I say, 'knock knock,' and then you pretend to ask about it. It's like I'm knockin' on the door. I start it, but you gotta answer. Okay? Just pretend I'm really knocking."

"I see now. All right." She smiled confidently.

"Good. Knock, knock."

"Come in!" she said happily.

"_NO_!" He slammed the table with his right fist. "You're supposed'ta say, 'Who's there?' and act like—aw, forget it!" He left the room, defeated.

Sunshine timidly sat alone and felt so confused. "Knock-Knock jokes aren't funny, it seems."

* * *

"Here ya go!" the Avenger said as he handed Sunshine a packaged ice cream bar.

"What's this?" she asked. "And why is it so cold?"

"It's an ice cream! It's a frozen treat and it's good." He unwrapped his own ice cream and took a bite. He spoke with a mouthful of chocolate and vanilla. "Ya see?"

Sunshine carefully opened hers and took a delicate bite. "…"

"So, what'd—"

She took an enormous bite and then another, eating with remarkable speed.

"HEY!" He nearly choked on his ice cream and had to swallow it and hit his chest to get a hold of himself. "Sunny! Slow down! You're gonna get a brain freeze! Or can ya?"

She finished her ice cream and was shocked by her impulse eating. "I've never had ice cream before and this was… _incredible_! Incredible! A frozen dessert, and it's SO delicious!"

"Never had a frozen—Sunny, where _are _you from?"

"I… I'm sorry. Maybe someday I'll tell you, but I… we agreed I didn't have to say until I was ready."

"Fine." He ate his own ice cream, afraid that she was gonna steal it from him.

* * *

"How's your game goin', Sunny?" Duck Avenger had lent an old school Game Boy from his ducklinghood to her. The game inside was _Tetris_.

"Hm." She didn't seem to register his words. Her hair was a little unkempt.

"You've been playin' for hours." He peered over her shoulder. "It's fun, but we should—AAHH! Your score is _crazy_!"

"Oh." Again she didn't seem to pay attention as she played 'in the zone'.

"Sunny, you're hooked. Maybe you—" He reached for the Game Boy but stopped himself when he wondered if she'd turn against him. "Never mind. Keep playin'." He left her alone.

"I will never surrender," she muttered, almost too intensely.

She disliked the two Z-shaped blocks the most, but the gameplay and melodies (even if the music quality was very odd) captured her.

* * *

Sunshine was seated in front of one of the mansion's computers. The big machine was already completely foreign to her, along with the Internet and YouTube. "What do you want to show me?" She sat patiently on the chair with her hands on her lap.

"It's a cute video about lovers on a beach," Duck Avenger said as he set up the video. He grinned and played it with the volume up. "Take a look."

While the video did seem to be about two people on the beach, it was really a screamer prank ready to happen. Sunshine watched and continuously reminded herself that the people on screen weren't relays through a magic mirror, but just 'recordings'. She was taken by the overly sentimental footage of a man and woman on the sand. The glow from the setting sun set the mood along with the piano music. The two shyly looked to each other and were clearly ready for love. Sunshine felt nostalgic and bittersweet at once.

Then a demon-like creature jumped up and screamed an ear-splitting wail. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Instinctively, Sunshine punched clean through the monitor with narrowed eyes and gritted teeth.

Duck Avenger was frightened; the joke was on _him_! "AH! I, uh, I don't know what _that _was about! That monster—I didn't know it was in the video. Uh, heh-heh. Sorry."

Sunshine regained herself and eyed the computer. "Oh, my…"

As it would turn out, the Masked Mallard ultimately sided with Sunshine and forced the Avenger to buy a replacement.

* * *

At the end of a long day, Duck Avenger spoke to his new friend. "Night, Sunny. Sweet dreams."

The Ray of Hope smiled to the man who taught her so much. "Good night. Until tomorrow." When she was left alone she changed into her night gown and slipped into bed. She closed her eyes and smiled as she hummed the 'Type A' music from _Tetris_.

**THE END**

* * *

Notes on "Sunshine's First Anything"

Some of my readers know where Sunshine comes from, the rest do not. I will try and reveal soon, but so far the UDL story hasn't called for it. When I took the character of Briar Rose and turned her into a superhero for the Dream League, I knew what I wanted. I wanted a powerful hero who wasn't broody and dark and cynical, but one with an uplifted, sweet, and _sunny _disposition. I wanted a hero who could be warm and lovingly kind but kick ass at the drop of a hat. Not to mention, I've personally grown miiiiiiiiighty weary of the Aurora hate that's popular now. Yes, she's criminally underused, under-focused and has little to do with her own movie, but I love her voice and personality. I think she _is _a character; she just never had enough time in the spotlight. And that's how I approach her. I respect her, I love her, and I do _not _view her with any sort of contempt or malicious irony. Sorry if this makes me sound like a pious and snobby white knight, but this was how Sunshine was created.

As for her firsts, I thought it'd be funny to see such a mysterious and odd person like Sunshine react to typical things in OUR lives right now. This is probably an understated 'first' short for this collection, but I always considered that UDL is the primary focus and Shorts is the 'to tide you over.'

Duck Avenger has been pretty underused in UDL so far, so that has to be corrected. Giving him equal focus in the first short will hopefully keep him off my back, because he's a temperamental dude.

Thanks for reading! Dream League… DREAM ON!


	2. Copyright Infringement

"Copyright Infringement"

One night he surfed the web as a way to kill time. He should have been in bed, but he wasn't tired enough. Hercules's eyes were half open in frustrated boredom as he jumped through hotlink after hotlink. He found something about Wonderboy of the Dream League and clicked the website with caution. Dreamchild strongly urged him to never let criticism online break him, and he was generally too shy to even look. But this ad was different, and when he found the unlicensed item for sale…

He nearly broke his chair by how much he quaked in shock. His eyes now fully opened, he stared at the bright monitor in fright and discomfort. He impulsively bought it and even splurged for overnight shipping.

The next day, most of the Dream League talked inside the Overlook when the costumed Wonderboy entered with something in his hand. He raised it up for all to see: a toy in his likeness.

"I'm an _action figure_!"

"There's nothing we can do," the Masked Mallard said. "We're not copyrighted, and we can't sue, so you'll have to make do."

Dreamchild's grave tone of voice interrupted. "If you think _that's_ terrifying, search for your alias on deviantART."

"No, thank you," Sunshine said, almost panicked. "Once was enough for me."

Wonderboy squeezed the toy and it squeaked. "Why does it do that?!"

**THE END**

Notes on "Copyright Infringement"

I've said this a few times here, but The Dream League was originally a role-playing forum (now defunct) that featured creations and storylines made up by several role-players or posters in clearer terms. I may have co-created The Dream League with Heffy, but the universe would not be what it is if it weren't for the troopers that participated as long as the forum lasted.

But what I probably haven't said is that Wonderboy _did not _exist in the original canon. Nobody ever made Hercules, let alone Wonderboy, and so he's brand new for _Ultimate Dream League_'s canon. Moreover, he's the main protagonist of the story! Wonderboy was created by my friend Emma.

Emma values her privacy and I have no intention of betraying her, so I'll only give _just enough_ information. She's the biggest _Hercules_ fan I know, particularly the titular character. She never was a member of the forum but she offered me feedback and made-up scenarios. Her valuable input, which helped UDL's beginnings, impressed the lot of us former RPers to the point where Collin (Maui Mallard, Bert) and I dubbed her "the official unofficial member of the Dream League." Thanks, Emma!

Now back to Hercules. The reason I wanted him to be the main character is that he's exactly what the team needed in order for me to start a new ongoing series. Pretty much the whole team is strong and confident now. I needed a newcomer who had great powers but was scared and ashamed of himself, and a gentle soul in need of an awakening. Who could fit that better than Herc? He served as your eyes and he's the character whose shoes you fill, at least for the first three issues (the "Zero to Hero" story arc). I wanted him to be introduced to the team in a way that was basically being yanked out of your sad, unsatisfying life and thrust into this BIG, NEW, WEIRD, INTERESTING WORLD!

So, don't be so freaked out, Herc. People like you! And those who don't are probably the criminals you painfully stop.


	3. Ultimate Scream League

"Ultimate Scream League"

Written by Joseph Label

* * *

By Halloween of a certain year, the Dream League all knew each other's true identities. The Dreamers were the heroes of Epcot City, and they've grown to bond and respect each other as dear friends. In fact, Scrooge McDuck, alias the Masked Mallard, threw a private Halloween get-together and invited his teammates' real selves to join in. All the teammates were invited to his mansion in Duckburg, neighboring city.

Scrooge looked dapper and fiercely elegant as a pirate captain. Like most ducks he was shorter than a human, but he always commanded authority in or out of costume. As a pirate he was in a red coat with gold studs and lining over a black vest with red designs, a white cravat, and on the top of his head was a dark yellow bandana tied under his large and stereotypical captain hat, which was black with a white dollar sign on the front (no skulls to be found!). Though an eye patch covered his left eye he still wore his pince-nez glasses on his bill.

"All men on deck!" he bellowed. He still had his cane, and he raised it high like a sword and practiced his swashbuckling moves he learned from years ago. "Haha-_ha_!"

The ever-faithful (and sarcastic) butler finished setting the plastic cups beside the punch bowl. "Sir, you're remarkably chipper tonight. Who are you and what have you done with the real Scrooge McDuck?"

Captain Scrooge narrowed his _eye _at his first mate. "If ye don't want to join the party, you could always rrrrretire." He had a habit of rolling his R's.

"But, sir…" The butler turned to show his masked face to the pirate. "If I retired for the evening…"

Duckworth was dressed like Kato from _The Green Hornet_. His entire wardrobe was black, from his sleek shoes to his chauffeur hat. His coat with long sleeves almost resembled a chef's work shit because of how the buttons were laid out on the chest. His gloves fitted him perfectly, and his domino mask finished the costume in style.

"… Who would protect you?" Even with a mask, his eyelids were almost always half closed.

Captain Scrooge was about to make a comeback, but a sudden, loud thud from upstairs in the mansion caught their attention. "Did you hear that?" the richest duck in the world said as his eyes scanned the ceiling.

"Something that goes bump in the _early _night." Duckworth cleared his throat. "Shall I investigate, sir?"

Scrooge knew they were in no real danger. It was probably just one of their friends having a weird aversion to the front door, but even if it was someone bad he was the stronger of the two. "Stay here, Kato. This time I'll protect _myself_." He hurried across the lobby and ran upstairs.

"I don't know if being the stingiest duck in the world constitutes self-protection," the butler muttered.

When Captain Scrooge reached the second story, he wondered why most of the lights were turned off when they were on before. "Hello? Who's there?" He cautiously investigated the corridor, room by room, cane ready to whack the tar out of somebody. "I think I know you… You must know _me_." He noticed at the end of the hallway the window was opened. It wasn't thirty minutes ago. Then he heard a door creak its way open… without anyone touching it. He could only stare at the evident haunting before he heard a voice in his head. It was a soft, creepy whisper.

**Scrooge McDuck… Tonight is the eve of witchcraft and ghosts… Come and join me to the spirit realm…**

Scrooge gritted his teeth and looked around him. "_Alice_! I don't care if it's Halloween; don't abuse your powers like this!"

Right after he said that, the door in front of him opened to reveal the first arrived guest. She was a young girl just reaching puberty. Normally her hair was yellow, but on this night she changed it black just for the occasion. She parted her hair in the middle and obviously spent a lot of time making sure her pigtails looked just right. Her dress was mostly black, but with two white, triangular collar folds. Her shoes, stockings, tight-fitting skirt and _everything _just screamed—

"Alice?" Scrooge asked. Her alias was Dreamchild.

The girl with the piercing blue eyes, pale white skin (painted) and ice-cold demeanor said nothing. Her arms folded on her chest, she merely waited for her 'true name' of the night to be said.

Scrooge rolled his eye. "Wednesday Addams, I prrrrrresume?"

Wednesday Addams narrowed her eyes slightly. "Good evening, Captain."

Scrooge wanted to scold the girl for taking Halloween to genuinely creepy extremes, but it was really hard for him to stay mad at the little girl with the super brain, a child he had grown to respect like an adult. "Alice, be a good lass—"

"Alice doesn't live here anymore." She was so quietly intense as she spoke.

"_Wednesday_, go downstairs and stay with Duckworth!"

"You didn't say the magic word."

"What? Please?"

"_Now_."

"NOW!" He tapped his webbed foot on the floor and shook his head as he watched her walk off with controlled grace. He didn't risk thinking to himself because she'd probably hear it, so he waited until he could safely say to himself, "Thank ye for not actin' this crazy _every _day, Alice." He closed the window and followed the girl downstairs.

"Where are your parents, Gomez and Morticia?" Katoworth playfully asked Wednesday. He was a little surprised kids these days knew about The Addams Family (he was most familiar with the original Charles Addams comics and the old John Astin TV show), but then again some franchises stood the test of time.

"Six feet under. Family tradition." The girl was the first to look to the door when the bell rang.

"Answer the door, Kato. The lass might be too much." The pirate captain stood poised and ready to greet whoever was outside.

The butler opened the door and was taken aback by a tall knight in polished armor and a shorter teenage girl in the weirdest costume yet. "Good evening, Sir Hercules and… Lady Ariel?"

"I'm not Ariel!" the new mutant said. Her skin was blue and her eyes had blaringly loud contacts (yellow), but her hair remained red. She was in white boots, a white unitard with long, vertical fabrics on her front and back, and a belt made of tiny, fake skulls.

"An _X-Men_ reference," Wednesday said coolly. "How uncanny."

"Well, shall Not-Ariel come in? Do escort her, Sir Hercules."

The knight grinned, feeling surprisingly confident in the costume. He seemed to feel better when he wasn't Hercules Adelphos, period. "I bid thee good evening. And to celebrate this fair night, I shall not persecute witches."

"Turning to the dark side!" Ariel the supervillain cheered. "Don't prosecute tonight! Only party!"

"Get inside!" Captain Scrooge demanded. After Katoworth closed the door the old duck reprimanded Ariel. "Why are ye _blue_, Ariel?! Someone could see you!"

"But I'm not using my powers, Mr. McD," Ariel replied calmly. "Look, see my hair? It's still red. I just used paint and contacts."

"It's all just a costume, sir," Hercules said more cautiously. "She didn't mean…"

"The Captain will concede that Mystique is innocent," the in-character Wednesday Liddell Addams said. "Or _else_."

Scrooge eyed the girl. Let's see how in-character she'll be when she has to participate in tough simulated training the next day. "I see. It's an… interesting costume, Arrriel. But, my boy, _your _costume!" He smiled up to Hercules, one of his lowly—er—loyal workers when not in the Dream League. "Where did you get it? It looks like rrrreal armor!"

The young man grinned. "Thanks! Pa helped me. I had to make my own to fit my size." His armored fingers waved to Alice. "Hey, Wednesday!"

The girl only hinted acknowledgment. "Mortal."

The doorbell rang again.

"Let's see what wacky adventure ensues _this _time," Kato said as he opened the door. "Oh, Mistress Rose and—" His enthusiasm was killed when he saw the little bear beside Briar Rose. He pulled him inside and slammed the door shut behind them. "Bongo!"

"BONGO!" Scrooge erupted. Unlike everybody else in the Dream League, all of whom had real identities, Bongo was only Bongo and lived in the Overlook, and so he had an immediate connection to the Dream League in the public eye. "Are you daft?!"

Briar Rose, who posed as a familiar Hanna-Barbera character, smiled politely. "He wasn't seen by anybody, and he wasn't recognized."

Bongo was dressed like Super Mario without shoes and gloves. He was in overalls with gold buttons, a red shirt, and the recognizable hat with the white circle and a red M within. He looked like he was ready to jump on Goombas and fight Bowser.

"We shouldn't leave him alone," the disaster-prone girl continued. "Do you remember what happened last time?"

Alice finally broke character and stifled a giggle. "I confess, you look _adorable_, Bongo!"

Sir Hercules stared at Briar Rose in disbelief. He felt so awkward by her costume: a dominantly purple, form-fitting dress, shoes and headband with pink pantyhose, and an elegant green scarf around her neck. But the most notable change for the usually blonde beauty was that she changed her hair red just for the night. Yeah, he was uncomfortable—he had some feelings for Sunshine, so how did she know that Daphne Blake from _Scooby-Doo _was one of his first childhood fictional crushes? Did DC steal his memories and tell her?

Hercules started to walk away, but Ariel grabbed his hand and kept him. She knew what was up, the sly smirk on her lips taunting yet encouraging.

"Oh, _now _the rrrreal Alice is back!" Captain Scrooge said to the child before returning his focus to Briar Daph. "I suppose… Just tell me in advance next time, will you?."

"I'm sorry, Mr. McDuck," she said. "It won't happen again."

"Give him a Scooby Snack!" Mystique demanded. "We don't have hippies and dogs here to steal them!"

"_Scooby-Doo _is still popular, as well?" Duckworth asked almost wearily. "Good Lord."

"Duckworth, I know your costume!" Mystique hollered.

"Really?" The butler was touched, almost amazed that so many kids knew about so many older shows.

"Yeah, he's from that Seth Rogen movie!"

"Ah. That explains it," Duckworth said in restrained disappointment.

Sir Hercules's armor clanked every time he moved. He invited himself for some punch. "And Ariel's Mystique is from the comics. She's not naked, like in the movies."

"I'm not goin' _that _far," Ariel said with a devil-may-care shrug.

Super Bongario hopped and skipped to the snacks table and started munching on things indiscriminately, until he was told to slow down by Duckworth.

Somebody opened the front door dramatically. "I'll tear your soul apart!" His voice was amusingly silly.

Mystique casually looked from her food to the door. "Hey, Don—WHOA!"

"Nephew?" Captain Scrooge adjusted his glasses as if it would help make his relative look less weird.

Wednesday tried her best not to smile. Bongario, his mouth full of snacks, stared helplessly at the Cenobite in the doorway.

"Now _that _is cool," Sir Hercules approved.

"What in heaven's name?" Daphshine muttered.

"… Sir Donald, won't you come in?" Duckworth seemed the least stirred. He closed the door after Donald Duck walked in to show himself fully.

To make a long story short, he was dressed like Pinhead from Clive Barker's _Hellraiser _if the terrifying antagonist was an anthropomorphic duck. His bill was painted white to blend with his feathers. His black latex suit had a robe-like skirt that trailed all the way down to his webbed feet, but his tail feathers poked through the back of his costume. Finally, all around his head fake nails appeared nailed in place, but it was just very careful make-up. Despite the nails being bogus they looked realistic, especially from a few feet away. He had a prop for his costume: a replica of Lemarchand's box.

"Who are you supposed to be, Donald?" Daphne asked. Her shock had passed but she was still unnerved.

The Cenoduck answered. "I'm an explorer in the further regions of experience. Demon to some, angel to others." His dour attitude dropped as he raised the box. "Anyone wanna try and solve this? The reward's _great_!"

Scrooge rolled his eye. "I always knew you were a pinhead, nephew."

"And good to see ya as a booty-stealing pirate, Uncle Scrooge!" Pinhead Duck mingled with the others, all of whom calmed down.

"You look _awful_ly dapper tonight," Wednesday said to the last visitor.

"Thank you. I like yours! Wednesday looks neat on you." They both smiled.

"I like your costume, Rose," Sir Hercules said to Daphne. "I mean, Daphne."

"I only discovered _Scooby-Doo _a short while ago," she said. "But Ariel suggested this costume for me, and so…"

"Wait, _Ariel_ suggested this?" He wanted to give his cousin a serious glare. He should've known all along!

Mystique the villain and occasional cupid drank her punch triumphantly as she watched. "Hehe."

"I love your armor, Hercules," Daphne said. "I'm impressed! It's so accurate."

"You know a lot about armor?" He was surprised.

"… Y-yes." She hastily changed the subject. "I'm just happy to see you. As always." Her smile melted his heart.

"Thanks." He offered a fistbump, and it worked.

Captain Scrooge and Katoworth watched their friends together, sharing cups of punch. "A fine evening this turned out to be, sir."

"Aye! Enjoy this holiday!" The old duck sounded more mischievous than before. "And rrrremember to buy candy from _my _companies! Heheheha!"

Somewhere in Duckburg not far from Scrooge's house, a famous chimney sweep was doing his nightly round in a very bizarre costume of his own. He was in drag! Dressed like a special nanny he once knew, he was in a white gown with a large skirt covered in soot, and a big floral hat with a red band on his head. He whistled merrily as he cleaned the chimney he was at, until he noticed _you_.

"Evenin', trick'o'treaters! S'pose you're wonderin' about me dress. Ohhh, I lost a bet, I did!" He playfully gripped his skirt and swished it to you. "Still, it keeps me warm at night, it takes most of th' soot off me, _and _it's stylish… for women. But it's Hallo'een, _and _it's a costume, so just fer tonight, eh?" He winked and smiled warmly to you. "Have a _lovely_ night, guvnah. Be safe, and don't eat all yer candy in one go. Your tummy wouldn't let you hear th' end ov'it." He tipped his feminine hat. "G'night!"

Bert resumed his job. He whistled happily, as always.

* * *

His costume might have been weird, but he was right: Happy Halloween, everybody! Thanks for reading _Ultimate Dream League_!

Which costume was YOUR favorite?


	4. Search Your Feelings, Sunshine

(It's good to be back!)

"Search Your Feelings, Sunshine"

Because Sunshine was not born and raised in America, or seemingly any country that had emphasis on movies and television shows, almost every movie was new to her. But of all the movies that Duck Avenger and La Sirenetta presented, no saga had a bigger impact on Sunshine than the _Star Wars _series by George Lucas. She had watched _A New Hope _like an excited child, but the grimmer tone of its sequel got to her. She grew to love _The Empire Strikes Back_, but her first viewing shocked her.

La Sirenetta was the first to notice it. She stifled a giggle by biting her lip. She quietly looked to Dreamchild, who was also trying to hide a grin. **Oh, dear,** the girl mentally said to La Sirenetta, Duck Avenger, and Wonderboy. **She hasn't the foggiest that Darth Vader… well!**

Duck Avenger's bill twisted in sadistic delight. **Guys, stop thinkin' about it! You're gonna make me laugh!**

Wonderboy was the most sympathetic. **Maybe we should warn her?**

But it was too late. Sunshine gasped and covered her mouth when Darth Vader sliced off Luke's hand. She inched closer to the TV screen without realizing it. Her eyes were glued to the movie, and Vader cornered poor Luke both physically and verbally.

"Don't make me destroy you. Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me, and I will complete your training! With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy."

Luke snarled. "I'll never join you!"

"If only you knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father."

"He told me enough… He told me you killed him!"

The helmet's permanently cold stare turned Luke's world upside down, and Sunshine's. "No… _I _am your father!"

"WHAT?!" Sunshine's skin flashed brightly in her terror. She nearly had a panic attack. How could she have never guessed this? It felt like it was the greatest-kept secret ever! "NO!"

It was difficult to tell who was laughing the hardest, La Sirenetta or Duck Avenger. They didn't care if the flash was bright, they could barely keep their soon-to-be-teary eyes from staying open anyway. "Oh, my _gosh_, that was great!" Sirenetta unintentionally tugged on her blue hair as she laughed.

Duck Avenger fell off the couch in howling fit of laughter. "This is the best time I ever watched this movie!"

Dreamchild didn't laugh, but she was glad to wear a satisfied grin instead.

Wonderboy got up from his seat and moved closer to the grief-stricken Sunshine, whom he patted on the back. "Remember, it's just a movie."

Sunshine didn't respond. She only watched, trembling in emotion.

Dreamchild mentally spoke to the Avenger and La Sirenetta. **We might as well watch all the _Star Wars _films again. There's a new one coming soon.**

**Yeah, Daddy already got us tickets,** Sirenetta answered.

**There's no wait like the wait for a new _Star Wars_. And the waits take forever! And ya know about those cartoons that you wait weeks, months, or even years for? _Those _shows.**

La Sirenetta grimaced. **UGH, yeah. I _hate _that! They're there, they last a while, then they're gone for, like, two years before they come back. You'd think they're cancelled! Yeah. I HATE that.**

**Well… better late than never! I am deeply sorry for being stagnant for over a year.**

**But _Ultimate Dream League _is back in production!**

**_Star Wars_**** created by George Lucas, script lifted verbatim from _The Empire Strikes Back_**


End file.
